I Can Manage
by FT Nerd
Summary: This is just a test so like this is not finished AT ALL- Its just a story where Peters getting abused by Mays boyfriend and shit but this turns really dark like really sexual but again the first chapter is not finished, you can read it but its shit right now- ANYWAY ill have it finished soon.


**Ayyyyeeee so this is like my third fanfic but I kinda deleted the other two so just know I'm pretty shitty at this so don't come for me.**

 **(Also in this story after homecoming, May doesn't know Peter's Spider-Man)**

Peter had been FINALLY having a good day, for once.

For the past week he's been utterly exhausted. Patrols have been a nuisance because of the crime rates shooting off the charts, plus winter was coming, meaning the nights have just been colder, gloomier, and shittier.

His homework was piling up because of the too long patrols and he wasn't finding time for Ned, anywhere.

Today though-had been pretty alright.

Barely any homework. Patrol was boring and short.

It was still pretty cold but that's what his built in heater was for.

Peter warmed up and swung himself into an alley he knew would be safe to change in. As Peter put his civilian clothes on, he couldnt help but remember that today was Thursday, meaning tommorow he could go to Mr.Stark's lab. Peter was estactic! He loved going to Mr.Stark's lab. They would always work on suits, AI's, and sometimes Peter would mess around with his web fluid.

It made Peter feel important. Like he was good for something. Useful.

Even though this weeks been pretty terrible, tommorow would definitely make up for it. He was determined that nothing was going to ruin his good mood.

Peter shivered harshly as he hurriedly climbed the few stairs, into his apartment building. He remembered reading something about spiders not being able to fend well in the cold, they either die if it's freezing or become slower and dormant. So Peter rushed inside and got onto the elevator. Once he reached his floor he turned straight to his apartment. Fumbling with the keys in his pocket, he eventually dropped them. For someone with great reflexes he sure was clumsy sometimes. Right before he put the key in though, he felt a sudden light buzz whirling at him. His spider sense was trying to warn him of something but it was so low. What could've possible been bad enough to trigger his six sense but 'ok' enough to only trigger it slightly?

He figured there was only one way to find out.

He pushed the key in and twisted it.

The sudden ' _click'_ startled the two sitting on the couch, inside. Peter opened the door and was taken a-back.

There was May sitting on the couch with a complete and random stranger. May immediately noticed the young boy walk in and tried to break the ice.

"Oh! Hi Peter..uh I didn't think you'd be back this early..."

"...May, w-who's t-"

"Peter...this is Dan. We've been seeing each other for a few months, and...I thought it was time for you guys to meet. I just wish I would've been more prepared for this."

May finished with a sort of a light laugh at the end, hoping to relieve some awkwardness in this situation.

Dan stood up and walked towards Peter.

Peter took his appearance in.

He had dark, brown hair and a sort of thick beard, his eyes were light blue and he had on a dark Blue/Gray button-up shirt and dark jeans. He had ear piercings but no earrings on and on the back of the couch seemed to be a black, hooded, coat. He looked like a very nice, formal, man.

"Hey," Dan held out his hand, "I'm Dan. Mays told me a lot about you." Peter reluctantly shook his hand.

Even if Dan was a nice person, Peter still didn't like the idea that May was dating again...or that his spider sense wouldn't shut up.

He knew it was selfish to not want May to date just because HE didn't want her to. Obviously May was ready again, but Peter. Peter didn't want anyone else. After his parents and Ben, Peter didn't want anything else. But then Mr.Stark came in his life, and Peter was content. Peter was happy. He knew he was judging Dan way too early, and knew he needed to give him a chance, but...Peter was finally ok, and he didn't want change right now.

Peter stared at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Um...hi I'm-I'm Peter, I mean - you probably already knew that but uh..."

Dan gave him a pure, heartful, laugh and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine kid, don't be nervous."

His voice was loud and welcoming, but...

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

His spider sense got louder after Dan got closer and touched his shoulder. He refused to believe Dan was the source of the buzzing warning in his head. Peter knew his spidey sense was incredible accurate but he is still 15 and he didnt know if his powers had finished, _'growing'_ yet.

There was always room for a mess up.

Dan stared at Peter for a few seconds and something flashed in his eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but his spider sense defenitly thought it was bad, considering it buzzed louder at the way he looked at him.

"Oh! I totally forgot!"

May exclaimed out of nowhere, running to the kitchen.

She hurridly stirred something in a pot. She turned around a bit and flashed a goofy grin, embarrassed she almost burnt it. She turned the burning stove off and rushed through a cabinet to grab some plates.

"I almost burnt this spaghetti! Again!"

May said, cheerfully. She seemed proud of her work.

Mays always been really kind and gently but just within the few moments he's been home, she's seemed more upbeat and joyful.

 _'She must really like this guy'_ Peter thought, as he took a seat at the kitchen table, Dan sitting to the right of him.

Peter instantly returned to trying to figuring out this problem with his spider sense, though. He just couldn't accept it was Dan...not yet atleast. I mean, Dan seems like a great guy, he really does! But his gut is telling him otherwise. Peter just decided to ignore it. He was just trying to have a nice diner with his aunt and her boyfriend.

May set a plate with a large pile of spaghetti in front of Peter and Dan, while setting her own down as well.

Peter managed to get out a 'thanks' as he already had a mouthfull of spaghetti. He had to say, May's cooking this time was pretty good. She must've been practicing.

"Mmmmm- this is actually really good, when'd _you_ learn had to cook," Peter jokingly teased at he pointed his fork at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May light heartedly said as she giggled a little.

"I've been practicing recently, and I've been doing a pretty good job at it so far."

"Yes, yes you have." Peter heard Dan say from his right.

"So, Peter you play any sports in that fancy school you go to?"

"Uh- I'm on the decathlon team, actually." Peter saw it again. That flash of- something in his eyes. That same flash as when he touched his shoulder.

Like he was pondering something. Something bad.

He couldn't tell if Dan was dissapointed he wasn't in a sport or expected something other than decathlon, but he could tell Dan didn't really like how he used his brain more than his strength, even if he didn't show it. _"If only he knew_ _what I did everynight,"_ Peter thought to himself.

As the night continued, Peter was growing more and more wearied. Dan kept giving him those weird sight looks, and May didn't even seem to notice. Peter knew he had to be polite and make a good first impression, but he couldn't help but fidget every time Dan stared.

After diner, May and Dan had decided to watch a movie. They sat on the couch and eventually ended up cuddling. Peter physically gagged, from behind them, at the sight. It wasn't the cuddling that was gross. In fact nothing was gross. It was just, Peter hadn't expected them to be this close already. He knew she would NEVER replace Ben, and if she's ready to date again, Peter should be happy for her, but this was so- unsettling.

May offered Peter a seat to watch, aswell.

He kindly declined when he saw Dan narrow his eyes, though. Peter hurridly headed to his room. He had a little homework to catch up on and used it as his excuse.

He didn't know what to think. Sure- Dan seemed nice.

He made Aunt May happy, though and that was all that mattered.

But-...the looks. They were so hateful.

No- Peter was probably just over reacting because everything happened so fast. Yea...that was it.

A couple hours later and Peter's trying not to think of everyone who most likely needed saving tonight.

But then again, one night off as Spider-Man couldn't hurt, right? He was kinda 50/50 with putting the suit on just for a bit.

It was only like 9. He could still get a few hours in and still get enough sleep. (Granted, Peter's version of 'enough sleep' is like 4 to 5 hours)

He was just about to get up and grab his suit when he heard a knock at his door.

"Honey? Dan's about to leave."

 _'Thank God'_ He didn't know if Dan was EVER going to leave!

"Coming!"

He sat up and quickly walked to his door to opened it.

He saw Dan standing by the front door.

"Hey Kid."

...Ooooo- no, he did not have permission to say that word. Only Mr.Stark. It just felt so wrong when someone else said it.

"Hey, how was the movie?"

May walked to the door, next to Dan.

"Oh it was great! Something about this girl getting stuck in like a groundhog-day situation."

Peter gave May a small smile at her excitement.

"OH! We should get a picture, to remember tonight."

Dan nodded and said, "Yeah, sounds good."

May smiled and said, "Let me go get my phone, it's just in my bedroom, I'll be right out."

Peter REALLY did not want to be left alone with Dan.

Not that he didn't like Dan- again, he seems like a pretty solid dude, but oh! how he made Peter feel SO uncomfortable. May strolled to her room and disappeared behind the wall. It was just Dan and Peter now.

"So Pete," Dan started.

 _'These damn nicknames'_ Peter thought, as he looked up at him.

"how old are you again?"

...Well...that was _kinda_ a weird question to ask, especially with that tone.

"F-Fifteen?"

Dan stared, again.

"You're a little small for fifteen, don't ya think."

Peter was kinda taken a back at this. He's never really thought about his weight or size, really. Of course he knew he was a little smaller than most people his age but it wasn't like he was _that_ skinny. Peter looked down at his body to take a mental note of it...Yea- he was pretty small.

"Uh-...I guess so. I never really paid attention to it, really."

Dan raised an eyebrow and put on a smug smile, like he knew something Peter didn't.

Peter heard May walking back and internally sighed. He did not want to be alone with this guy any longer.

But what happened next- is something he will never forget.

Right before May walked out, his spidey sense went off and a harsh slap was planted right on his ass. Peter yelped a little and froze. He looked straight ahead, too afraid to look at Dan.

By that time May had walked out with her phone in hand.

She didn't even see the inappropriate slap.

"Alright guys, get in position." May beamed from behind her phone.

Dan put a hand large hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him closer. He shivered underneath his touch.

"Say cheese!"

Peter tried his best to manage a smile. It seemed to be good enough cause May had taken the picture.

Everything was going too fast. May and Dan, diner, the movie, the picture. Peter couldn't process most of what was happening before the slap, now he was just straight confused.

Why would he do that?! Peter couldn't think of any logical reason Dan would slap him _ther_ eof all places...why Dan would slap him at all.

Peter zoned out and before he knew it he was

self-consciously saying goodbye to Dan and already heading to his room.

"Peter." He stopped mid-way to his room and looked at May.

"Yea?"

"We need to talk for a second."

She said in a calming tone as she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Peter nodded and sat down next to her.

"So...I know this whole Dan thing was so sudden but, I really like him and I hope you do to...so, are you ok with me... ya know, dating again?"

Peter felt so guilty. Why couldn't he just feel comfortable around Dan? May was finally happy again after Ben, so then why couldn't Peter?

He had to lie. If he didn't lie, and told her he really didn't like him, she would stop seeing him, and that wouldn't be fair to May. She sacrificed everything for Peter. If he has to go through a little discomfort or awkwardness to let May be happy, he could manage.

"Yea, I mean he's seem like a pretty cool guy, I haven't seen you this happy in a while, it's actually really nice."

"Oh Peter, thank you for understanding. I hope you know I'm not trying to replace Ben in any way, though. No one could ever replace that man. I just think...you deserve a father. You've been through so much, I think it's time we've moved on, you know?"

Peter was so glad to see May moving on I her life.

He couldn't help but briefly think of Mr.Stark when she mentioned a father.

Peter doesn't want Dan as a father, ever. If it's what makes May happy? Then...he could manage.


End file.
